Seraphina Spark
Appearance Seraphina is a beautiful female Angel with large purple tinted wings to her Fallen status. She has flowing black hair and grey eyes. She has a feminine figure and is able to seduce most men, and women, if she wanted to. History Seraphina was once a warrior of heaven partnered with Sachiel before her fall. She joined the forces of Hell and gained some of the abilities of the demons. Since then, she blames Sachiel for her fall and is constantly trying to find him and get revenge. As partners, they were constantly together, and worked for the benefit of the everyone. After a misunderstanding and a poor decision, she caused herself to be one of the Fallen. Personality Seraphina is calculating, cynical, seductive, and overall manipulative. She does all she can to cause chaos and revels in destruction to spite Heaven. She always has loved Sachiel, but due to her Fallen status, they could never be together. This is one of the many reasons she fights him. She believes it is better for him to be dead then to not be inaccessible. Physical and Mental Capabilities Fallen-Malakim Physiology= *'Inability to Sleep': As a Fallen-Malakim angel, she has no need to sleep, allowing her to continue living through their lives without suffering health decline from sleep deprivation. This also makes her immune to Sleep Magic. *'Sensory Homing': Seraphina is able to find anyone or anything regardless of wherever the desired subject happens to be at the moment after having touched them once. When she touches someone, she is able to discover that person, no matter their location in the world due to their identity being imprinted into the Seraphina's senses. She can use this ability to track and locate Sachiel Winterrun; if they were to be separated. *'Smiting': Like all Angels, Malakim's can smite lesser creatures, such as— humans. That means, they can cause intense and unbearable pain to humans just by touching them. This may cause them to draw blood, eventually. *'Enhanced Strength': Seraphina's physical strength enables her to overpower and dominate at least ten fighting men (all mages) at once, thus hinting that she has some degree of enhanced strength that could allow her to lift at least 1900 lbs, if given the chance to do so. At her peak, she is capable of handing weights in excess of 2200 lbs. *'Enhanced Speed': All Malakim's, whether banished or not, have the ability to run, move, fly and think at superhuman velocities. Seraphina is able to run at speeds faster than a Grey Wolf (65 km/h) and can fly faster than the maximum operating speed of a bullet train, which is 200 miles per hour. Seraphina can at least fly with a speed of 210 mph; making her incredibly fast. *'Peak Durability': Seraphina has denser and tougher bones, muscles and tendons than normal humans; even though this power is not classified as 'superhuman'. However, her skin is comparable to that of a Wendigo; who is stated to have a skin that makes all of the fernico (iron, nickel and cobalt) alloys look like tissue paper in comparison. Much like a Wendigo, her skin cannot be broken easily, at least not by conventional weapons, such as a machete or a sword, though it can be damaged by bullets. *'Enhanced Agility & Reflexes': A Malakim's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Serphina's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are beyond the natural physical capabilities of the finest human specimen. According to herself, her reflexes are 5 times superior when compared to an enhanced-human mage. *'Flight/Wings': Seraphina can manifest her angelic wings at any given time, though she prefers to keep them hidden. With her wings she can achieve top speeds of around 260 miles per hour. *'Accelerated Healing Factor': Despite her powers, it is very possible for Seraphina to get physically hurt or injured. If injured, she is capable of recovering from mild injuries in 1/3rd the time it would take an ordinary human. However, too much damage would cause her systems to fail and eventually die. *'Supernatural Perception': Angels have the ability to perceive what would normally be invisible to humans such as ghosts and banshees. Using this ability, Seraphina can also identify Angels by a natural "angelic aura" they give off and even demons who are possessing a human. She may also be capable of perceiving a Reaper. She can also "sense" nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to her well-being, acute danger, potential immediate danger; though, she cannot determine what it is or how near or far it is. She cannot predict the type of danger that she may face but can only sense it. *'Semi-immortality': Like all Angels, Seraphina, on paper is immortal. As she cannot die out of age, does not require sleep and has an advanced immune system. *'Natural Combat Expertise': Angels belonging to the class "Malakim" are unbelievably skilled in most known forms of physical fighting. They have a knack for both armed and unarmed combat and can learn and adapt all sorts of physical traits, stunts and techniques quickly. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. *'Limited-Molecular Teleportation': As a fallen Malakim, Seraphina retains her ability to teleport by disassembling molecules and reassembling them elsewhere; by actively using a large amount of magic and allowing her magical physiology to work, however, this can only used for distances within the range of 200 meters and not more. Also, this form of teleportation consumes a large amount of her magic. Since, she no longer has her connection to heaven, she is unable to maintain her teleporting magic for very long and cannot carry people or objects with her while teleporting. |-| Former Powers= Connection to Heaven: To all the Angels, certain powers are granted and maintained as long as they stay connected and loyal to Heaven and its rulers. Should they rebel and fall, those powers will wane and eventually vanish in time. *'Telepathy': Malakim's were granted their title of "Messengers" due to their ability to telepathically broadcast messages and pieces of information. *'Possession Purification' (Limited): Malakim's like Archangels and Seraphim's have the unique ability to exorcise a demon possessing a human being by touching them; given they are touching them constantly for at least 120 seconds. They can use this ability to "purify" humans of demons. However, only Seraphim's can purify humans of high-level humans while Malakim's and Archangels can deal with and exorcise away low to mid tier demons. *'Dream Walking': Serphina can enter and interact with the dreams of her victims. Though, as a Malakim she would previously use this ability to deliver messages in people's sleep. With her connection to heaven severed, she no longer possess this ability. *'Voice Mimicry': Angels connected to Heaven are able to completely mimic the voice of people they observe. All they need to do is hear that person speak once and they can copy/mimic their accent, voice and even pitch of talking. *'Immunity to Earthly Diseases': For as long as she was connected to heaven, the magical energies prevented her from contracting all earthly known diseases and granted a her super enhanced immune system that could fight off infections and allergies and completely eliminate them. Her immune system also granter her greater than normal resistance to drugs and alcohol. With this gone, she can fall ill, be poisoned, drugged and be intoxicated like a human would be. Magic Smite: Seraphina strikes at his enemies with holy energy, blasting it into his opponent's bodies, hurting them physically and also within their souls. To other holy or demonic beings, this attack can go from stunning the other to destroying there very essence, depending the different levels of magic of each entity. Confession: This holy magic is used as a tool for angels to teach humans how to become free of their guilt of sins. It creates unobtrusive markings on the skin of humans that represent each sin. Once each sin on a person's heart has let go it's hold, the markings will disappear one at a time. Seraphina uses this as a torture device to make humans feel worse about themselves and break their minds even more. Max Speed: Either while flying or while swimming, Seraphina can go at an extreme rate of speed to attack with very quick and accurate movements. Steel Wing: Seraphina's wings harden to the strength of steel and are used to attack enemies and cut through objects with ease. Aerial Ace: '''Seraphina has an extreme amount of focus and precision while flying, being the definition of an 'ace' flyer while fighting. '''Hell Fire Strike: '''Pillars of Hell Fire fly up out of the ground towards targets, and each pillar will be aimed to any location the targets are, even if they move. '''Hell Fire Cannon: '''Seraphina can fire balls of hell fire straight at a a target, burning their body and soul if touched. '''Flame Body: '''Seraphina can turn her own body into flames, used for attack, stealth, or defense as most magics and object would go straight through the flames. '''Chains of Fire: '''Chains made of Hell Fire that can be used as an attack or a restraint for victims. The chains extend from Seraphina's wrists and can be used in a whipping fashion, or to ensnare a target, burning not only their skin but with hell fire their very soul. '''Heat Spike: Seraphina can instantly raise the temperature of an area to a blistering heat equivalent to being in a kiln or furnace. Pit Fall: '''An opening in any surface that can drop a victim into a seemingly bottomless pit, filled with hell fire at the bottom. '''Demon Brigade: '''Seraphina, being a fallen angel, can control demons at her command, basically summoning them as an army to fight for her. '''Demon's Curse: '''Also known as a "Deal with the Devil", Seraphina can grant a wish for someone in exchange for their soul. '''Demon claw: '''Seraphina's hands become encased with demonic energy, elongating her fingers and hands into claws that can tear through holy energy. '''Soul Insertion: '''Due to her link with demonic magic, Seraphina can forcibly insert her soul into another, taking over their body and magic, as well as use some of her own through them. '''Mind manipulation: '''Seraphina can put minor suggestions into the minds of others during her normal speech patterns, making them unknowingly work for her wants and desires. '''Soul Touch: Seraphina has the ability to communicate with souls themselves when needing information or to allow someone living to speak with someone they truly cared for. She uses it to twist the decisions of her victims.